Supernatural Stories of Pennsylvania
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: They were called to the United States to help with a case (in fact they were in charge of it), yet they hadn't planned to stay longer than that case. But, when a member of IPS gives them tips on the best places to go in Pennsylvania, they don't skip the chance to have more interesting cases. Only, they bring her a long. She wasn't expecting that ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm on a rewriting binge as of late, and I decided to reread both the chapter of the reboot for _A Haunting in Pennsylvania _and the old version of the same title - I didn't like either of them. I have been through Writer's Studio since the end of January, and I have managed to work research into my stories a lot better than I had been doing the months before the class.

So, I'm going to rewrite the whole thing … once again. Except, I might delete both of them after getting the first chapter completed. I have another character named Megan and I hadn't realized I used the name twice. A ha … ha … bare with me as I deal with that aspect of my writing life as well. Also, I reworked Megan Lancaster. She still felt dull, and I wanted to livin her up.

Freaking long Author's Note … anyway, here's the first chapter of _Supernatural Stories of Pennsylvania_.

* * *

**Case 1 - Complex Changes [Part 1]**

December 1 - Wednesday - 3:00 PM - Indiana, PA

When the request call was brought to their attention, the **IUP Paranormal Society **(IPS) hadn't expected a bizarre case from the Westgate Apartment complex. The complex was known for its low rent and utility costs for the students of IUP (Indiana University of Pennsylvania). It was a nice place to live for the four years of college students had to face to strengthen themselves and prepare the rest of their lives. The paranormal society was a fun, relaxing _hobby_ for the English (pre-law) major young woman. Megan was smart - extremely smart; however, she spent most of her time either studying or working for IPS. At the moment, she was setting the cameras around the apartments that were experiencing weird phenomenon. She looked around the kitchen after setting the camera. It felt stuffy in the room. The kitchen wasn't small, so she was curious where the sensation manifested.

"Megan," her leader called through static on the radio. "The landlord apparently thought we couldn't handle the investigation. We have guests coming from Japan; he's heard very good things about them."

She heard his snippy and slightly sarcastic tone. Cameo did not like when people didn't think they were able to handle such intense cases since they were a university based group. It pissed him off. She smirked before turning the radio off. He was going to have a field day when the other investigation team got to the complex. She rubbed her arms as goosebumps appeared - well, that wasn't good.

/ / /

Mai rubbed her eyes as she lifted her head from the plane's window. The plane was about to land in the Jimmy Stewart Airport in Indiana, Pennsylvania. She had caught the last part of the announcement as she had started to awaken from her slumber.

Jet lag sucked.

The young woman stretched as she yawned. It was going to be a long case. She was surprised when a client had called from the United States. They had their timing perfect (since Japan was 12 hours ahead of the U.S.). The office was about to close when the phone rang. She had answered it fully intending to tell them they were closed.

Until he told her he was calling from the U.S.

"Mai, when we get off the plane, make sure all the bags are here."

Her eye twitched as she heard her boss' orders. She hadn't even gotten used to the jet lag, and he was expecting her to remember _all _the bags they had brought with them. Most weren't even equipment. She glared at him before placing the seat belt around her lap. The plane was about to descend.

"Stupid Naru. Stupid case. Stupid trip."

"Wow, sounds like you had an interesting day."

Mai squeaked as she spun on her heel. The voice surprised her as she hadn't expected anybody to speak to her. Mai blinked as she noticed the young woman in front of her. She wasn't much taller than Mai, but she might have been a little older. Mai had turned 19. Yeah, she had been working for SPR for a while. Everybody was still the same.

"Hello, earth to Mai."

"Wait, how do you know my name?!" she shouted pointing a finger at the stranger.

Megan grinned as she watched her reaction. The girl was amusing … she'd give her that. Megan pulled her finger to point at the floor. Afterward, she grabbed some of the bags that Mai was waiting to come on the belt.

"I was volunteered to come pick your crew up," she explained. "I was told your names and saw some pictures of you. It's how I knew your name."

Mai nodded numbly.

"By the way, you can call me Megan."

/ / /

Cameo was livid as he was introduced to the SPR team. He knew about them, and he didn't like the fact that they were in charge of the investigation (landlord's orders). She sat in her spinny chair as she read the article on her laptop. She had an assignment due tomorrow, and she hadn't even started it.

She was a really bad student role model for freshman.

"I can't believe he thinks we can't _handle _it," seethed Cameo as he stomped into the room. "Can you believe it?"

"Oh no, lord of IPS," she replied in a dry tone. "I cannot believe it."

"Megan, your sarcasm needs to stop."

"Nope!" she purred. "You're out of luck, love."

"Um, excuse me."

Megan and Cameo looked toward the doorway as they heard Mai speaking to them. She seemed almost timid at first. The girl rubbed her hands together. She **was** nervous then. The college student propped her chin on her hand as she waited for Mai to speak.

Until she realized the young woman was rubbing her hands from the cold - not nerves.

She let out a scream as something dragged her away from the room. The two of them ran out of it to follow her. They had to make sure she wasn't lost from their sight.

Nobody knew what they were dealing with …

* * *

**A/N: **How about this reboot? I prefer this beginning a lot more than my other two. Let me know your thoughts! Critiques welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of the story! I really do like it. I love the reboot so far; however, I have no idea if _you _like it. Please review!

* * *

**Case 1 - Complex Changes [Part 2]**

Megan chased after the younger woman as she tried to catch her outstretched hands. The entity dragging her wasn't moving very fast. Cameo had gone to get help from the others. Diving, the woman clamped onto Mai's wrist. The dragging stopped as she pulled as the opposite force. The spirit was strong. Mai gritted her teeth before the pain became unbearable.

"It hurts!" she cried.

"Iney ichee ai oh, Iney ichee ai oh, Iney ichee ai oh, Iney ichee ai oh, Iney, iney, iney ah, Iney, iney ai oh, Iney, iney, iney ah, Iney, iney ai oh, Iney ah, iney ah, Iney ichee ai oh, Oh…" chanted Megan.*

The pressure lifted off Mai's leg as she was propelled toward the other woman. Both fell to the floor in a lump. Megan breathed heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow. They had got here not even two hours ago, and the activity was already starting. Mai clung to her as she tried to process everything that happened.

"Mai!"

Green eyes lifted from the girl as she saw Mai's team running toward them. They had concerned faces. The monk, if Megan could remember faces correctly, ripped Mai from her arms then proceeded to ask if she was okay. Mai nodded numbly before she pointed a finger at the person that saved her.

"S-She said some w-weird chant. It went away after she said it."

The shakiness in her voice was decreasing - a good sign. The others stared at the researcher for IPS. Megan sighed as she stood from her place on the floor. She threaded the feather through her dirty blonde hair; it was lost while she dived for Mai to save her.

"It's not some weird chant," she explained. "It's a Native American chant to the spirits."

"You're Native American?" asked Naru.

"I am on my mother's side," she answered. "Problem?"

"Well, I have a Shrine Maiden, a monk, a priest, and a medium. I've never interacted with Native American spiritualists. It'll be an interesting experience."

Her eye twitched. Wow. This guy was extremely full of himself. How did somebody have so much confidence? It bothered Megan that he held himself so high on the totem pole - no pun intended. Cameo appeared as he came with the other members of IPS. Megan smiled at him before speaking, "We should set the equipment. I want to see whatever tried to drag Mai away."

"When were you the boss?" questioned Cameo.

"You're going to say it anyway," she groaned. "Don't argue with me, Cam."

"We'll do the same," Naru spoke. "Base camp is on the lower floor of this apartment. It seems to be the best place for activity."

"We're sharing?!" shouted Megan and Cameo.

/ / /

_Of all the people to get stuck with - I get stuck with the other stoic person from mister full of himself's group_.

Megan glared at the Chinese man as he stared at his laptop screen. He had his headphones on, but Lin knew fully well she was glaring at him. Her eyes narrowed before she sighed then flipped through a page of the newspaper.

She had mentioned Naru was in charge of everybody, right? Oh, well, he was in charge. She was given the glorious task of searching through newspapers to find any information on the grounds before the apartment complex was built … and any stories in its early years.

"I've been wondering," her company suddenly spoke causing the woman to fall out of her chair in surprise.

Lin looked over his shoulder as he heard a crash onto the floor. Megan was laying on it with newspapers covering her face. She let out a choice few words before sitting straight. She looked at him as she felt his stare.

"Wondering what?"

"If we're dealing with a Native American spirit," he answered. "It disappeared after you said your chant, correct? They only work on certain entities after all."

"I wonder if this was a Native American burial ground," Megan muttered as she sat on her chair. "It would explain some things. Then, it'd be my turn to shine."

She grabbed the laptop from her bag before pressing the power button. The machine came to life as it booted from sleep. She never turned it off; a bad habit really. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she searched through multiple resources. After a few minutes, she whooped and nearly fell off her chair again.

"Can we get the others in here?" she asked Lin. "I have something to explain to them."

/ / /

Mai passed tea to everybody as they sat around in the room. She looked at everybody's faces and frowned. They were stressed. It'd only been the first day. She caught Naru's stare at her.

"Listen, it's not my fault I'm a ghost magnet!" she defended herself.

"I didn't say anything, Mai."

"You were thinking it!" she shouted steamed.

"What did you want to tell us, Ms. Langard?" he asked ignoring the shouts of 'Don't you dare ignore me!' beside him.

"The apartment complex was built on Native American burial grounds," she explained. "It means nothing bad, usually. If the grounds were cleared and purified, there would be no trouble …"

"However?" asked John. "There's always a however or but."

"However," she said, glaring at him for interrupting her, "I looked at the places listed around here as known Native American burial grounds - the site isn't listed."

"Meaning?" grunted Naru.

"You know _exactly _what I'm saying," she growled. "You knew from the start, didn't you?"

"We'll have to purify the area," he said. "It's simple."

"Only," she said. "They normally don't attack directly. The spirits of the ancestors normally try to scare people off sacred grounds."


End file.
